The Mixel King 2: Flain's Kingdom
by TRikiD
Summary: When King Flain and Queen Pyp's new daughter Princess Embery is born, an Outlander is too. And now, that Outlander's own family wants to train him to kill Flain and his family, so that they can avenge Nyx...but the mission starts to fail when the Outlander starts falling in love with Flain's daughter.
1. Chapter 1 - We've Barely Begun

The Mixel King 2: Flain's Kingdom

Chapter 1 - We've Barely Begun

The moon was still a little bit up in the sky, but every Mixel was still starting to wake up at this hour, because today was a VERY special event; the event was being held in the Magma Wastelands, otherwise known as the Infernite Kingdom.

What was the event that the Mixels were gathering for in King Flain's fiery home? That's easy to answer. It was the birth of King Flain and Queen Pyp's new child.

After the cold hours of the night had turned warmer when the sun was starting to rise, all of the Mixels were gathered at the base of the same mountain that Flain was presented when he was born, and like Flain, their new child would be presented by Magnifo, who was now walking up to the edge of the mountain top with and Pyp with him, and he was holding their child that was bundled up in a red blanket.

But then they were also joined by Globert the royal Glowkie advisor, as he flew up to the mountain top and bowed in respect to the new child. And Magnifo didn't want to keep the Mixels below waiting much longer, so the Wiztastic suddenly pulled back the blanket to reveal the Infernite child's face and upper body.

Flain's subjects cheered with joy of the new generation of royalty being born, and the baby couldn't help but smile as its eyes sparkled from all the love it was receiving.

And as the sun shown down, King Ignitus' ghost rested happily in the sky and smiled down at his grandchild, as he made the wind blow, and Flain, Pyp and Magnifo could all feel his presence in the breeze.

Soon though, Magnifo had to bring the little child back down, and he gave it back to its mother who cuddled it.

But Teslo and Seismo were also accompanying their old friend Flain up there too.

"Just look at him, Seismo; a chip off the ol' block, and juzzzt who do you think'll be the ones to look after him?" Teslo asked with a smirk.

"His parents?" Seismo questioned.

"Well yeah, duh. But I mean who will teach him the REAL fun things in life; like how to belch?" Teslo asked, and he suddenly let out a big belch himself, "or how ta dig for grubzzz. I tell ya, Seismo, it'll be JUST like old times: just you, me, and the little guy."

"It's a girl," Magnifo corrected with a chuckle.

"Girl," Teslo added.

…

"GIRL?!" Teslo and Seismo both exclaimed with shock, and then they just fainted.

* * *

Many moons had gone by, and Flain and Pyp's little daughter wasn't as little anymore; she had grown into a cute little girl. Their daughter's name was Embery, and she had turned out to be the spitting image of her mother…except for the tiny prongs on her head that looked exactly like her father's.

And right now, Embery was up bright and early in her fiery home, so that she could LEAVE her fiery home and go explore outside it…but Flain had something else to say about that.

"Whoa, there! Where are YOU going?" Flain exclaimed as he gently grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her into a forced hug that she tried to escape.

"Daddy, let go!" Embery pleaded in a chuckle, and Flain soon let go, but after he did, Embery started to try and chase a little butterfly…only for Flain to stop her again by stepping on her tail and making her trip.

"Where's the fire?" Flain asked with a smirk.

"Come on, Daddy. I just wanna go play," Embery whined after Flain stepped off her tail.

"I know, and that's just it; you need to be careful. You could get-."

"Hurt, lost or even kidnapped, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them; come straight home. Ok, ok, can I go now?! Pleeeaaase?!"

"Mind your father, Embery," Pyp softly laughed as she approached her family.

"Yes, Mom," Embery sighed.

"Ok, you can go play…but just stay away from The Outlands," Flain warned.

"Yes, there is nothing out there but back-stabbing, vicious Outsiders," Globert grimly added as he flew into the conversation.

Who were Outsiders? They were Infernites who secretly turned to the dark side like Nyx, and followed him and believed he was the rightful king too. But once Flain found out about their intentions, he banished them from the Mixel lands, and sent them far out passed the abandoned Nixel lands as punishment.

"Yeah, you can't turn your back on an Outsider," Flain grimly pointed out.

"Why not?" Embery questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"D-don't worry about it right now…you'll understand when you're older, so just run along and play," Flain softly protested with a smile.

"Daaaaaad…" Embery whined while shaking hr head, thinking she knew better, but she then turned and ran off to chase after that butterfly.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" Flain called with worry, and Pyp only chuckled.

"Who does she remind you of—Flain?" Pyp asked with a grin.

"Huh…what…who?" Flain asked with confusion.

"She's just like you when you were young."

"Exactly. Do you remember the dangers we put ourselves in?" Flain asked with regret, but Pyp only gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek.

"You mean the dangers YOU put us in," Pyp stated matter-of-factly, and she and Flain laughed, "she'll be just fine."

With that, Pyp walked off with a smile…but Flain was still pretty worried, and he had an idea when he saw Seismo and Teslo close by.

"Hey, Teslo, Seismo! Come here!"

"G'mornin', Buddy!" Teslo said cheerfully as he and Seismo approached their friend.

"I want you two to follow Embery; you know that she's bound to run off."

"Don't worry, Flain, we'll be on her like mud on a Cragster," Teslo stated carelessly.

"Hey, I'm counting on you guys; danger could be lurking around ANY corner," Flain said firmly.

Meanwhile, little Embery had continued to chase that butterfly, and she had chased it out into some pretty tall grasslands. But she soon cornered it when it landed on a rock, and then she crouched low and growled.

"Ah…the mighty hunter has cornered her prey."

Embery continued to growl and crawl closer, but when she tried to pounce and catch it, it flew away again…but then Embery saw something interesting while up on the rock; she saw the Outlands. The Outlands weren't as grey and colorless as the Nixel lands, but it certainly wasn't as lively as the Mixel lands either.

"Whoa, cool! The Outlands…I wonder what's out there," Embery wondered aloud as she sat down at the edge of the rock over a pond.

But as her back was turned, she didn't notice the movement in the tall grass that was fast-approaching her. But when she heard a twig snap, she finally decided to turn around, but she was met with Seismo and Teslo's face just a few inches from hers.

And they really startled her, so she started screaming, and her screaming made THEM scream. But as Embery struggled to step back and get away, so lost her footing on the rock and fell down into the pond.

"Oh, no! No worry, Embery! Uncle Seismo coming!" Seismo called as he cannon-balled into the water, but Teslo started flustering with paranoia.

"Oh no-ho-ho-ho! U-uh…gee, Flain, the good news izzz that we found your daughter…the mad newzzz is that we dropped a Cragster on her! Izzz there a problem with that?" Teslo started role-playing as to how he would explain this to Flain.

"Embery? Embery?!" Seismo called when he didn't see her anywhere…but he also didn't see the bubbles underneath him.

"Seismo! Let me define—BABY-SITTING!" Teslo angrily exclaimed, and Seismo soon got his dark joke and hopped up to find that Embery was drowning underneath him.

"Sorry," Seismo sighed as Embery got out of the water and couched some water up after restarted the flames on her head and tail tip, "now Princess Embery, as Flain's daughter, you should know better than to run off. You could've been hurt."

"Hurt?! Oh, Flain would kill uzzz…ya didn't slip a disk, did ya? Catch a cold? Get a hang-nail?" Teslo babbled on.

"No!" Embery growled.

"Well, I had one once," Teslo pointed out.

"Very painful," Seismo added.

"Excruciating, even," Teslo added as he grabbed a long grass stem and used it to shade Embery, "Darling, with your complexion, you should stay outta the zzzzun."

But Embery only angrily swatted the grass away from Teslo.

"What? Do you wanna wrinkle?" Teslo asked.

"Will somebody please just LISTEN ta me?" Embery asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I wazzzn't listening. Did ya say somethin', Princess?" Teslo asked.

"I'm not JUST a princess; that's only HALF of who I am," Embery protested.

"Well then, who other half?" Seismo questioned, but Embery only mumbled in confusion when she really didn't know that answer to that.

"Well, while you think about that, let'zzz eat!" Teslo said with a smile as he and Seismo walked up to a log, and Seismo snapped his fingers for Seismo to lift the log.

Teslo leaned down and soon turned back towards Embery with a leaf plate of creepy-crawling bugs.

"How doezzz a bug brunch sound?" Teslo asked with a smirk.

"Eww! Gross!" Embery cried with disgust and leaned away when Teslo nearly shoved the bugs into her face.

"But they other white meat," Seismo added.

"And so high in protein. But if you don't want 'em, then what about you, Big Fella?" Teslo asked his big Cragster buddy, as he let Seismo take a whiff of the grubs.

"Love grubs," Seismo happily sighed.

"Not like," Teslo began, and they stated the last part in unison, "love!"

Seismo then grabbed a crunchy beetle from the leaf and popped it back into his mouth…but after a few loud crunches, he gagged and spit the half-eaten and slobber-covered bug back onto the other ones.

"Oh! You ALWAYS do that; ya take a bite outta everything, and then you spit it back! It drivezzzz me crazy!" Teslo angrily ranted.

"But you can no tell from outside, which are real slimy ones!" Seismo happily protested when thinking about slimy grubs.

"Slimy?! Seismo, my Cragster compadre, it's the crunchy ones that make the meal," Teslo protested as he grabbed a bug and crunched it into his mouth to prove his point.

"Slimy!" Seismo argued.

"Crunchy!" Teslo argued back, and the argument only went on.

But as they kept fighting, they were too distracted to notice that Embery had slipped away to continue exploring…and she really wanted to get a closer look at The Outlands.

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

"Slimy!"

"Crunchy!"

…

"Less filling!" Seismo argued.

"Tastes good!" Teslo argued back.

"Less filling!"

"Tastes good!"

* * *

After a while, Embery had successfully escaped her childish uncles, and she seemed to be just on the border of The Outlands when she was crossing over a calm yet murky river over a log.

But she was so busy looking around on the log that when she reached the end, she slipped and fell…but she bumped into someone and sent them tumbling back a few feet.

For a few seconds, the two young Mixels grumbled while shaking the dizziness away, but The Outlander Mixel was the one to jump back up to his feet first as he snarled at Embery.

"Who are you, Mixellander?" the little boy Outsider growled in a nasal tone, and he huffed, which caused little flames to suddenly burst and disappear from his nostrils.

Embery was face-to-face with one of the Infernite Outsiders; he looked mostly like a T-Rex dinosaur with a few yellow spines on his tail, back and up the back of his neck, he had a long tail, long and sharp claws on his hands and feet, and he had sharps fangs in his mouth, but he had a darker red tone than most other Infernites that Embery had ever seen; he even had rust-colored circles around his eyes.

And this Outlander didn't want to let a little Mixellander like Embery get away, so he tried to corner her, only for her to randomly jump back and forth a few feet to get away.

"What are you doing?" the Outsider questioned as he stood up straight.

"My father says to NEVER turn your back on an Outsider!" Embery growled while gaining her confidence.

"You always do what your daddy tells ya?" the Outsider asked with a grin.

"No!"

"Bet'cha do! Bet yer daddy's little girl! Ha-ha!" the Outsider laugher, making Embery feel embarrassed.

"An Outsider doesn't need anybody," the Outsider began while getting cocky, as he stepped out onto a few stones out in the swampy waters, "I take care of MYSELF."

"Really? That's so cool," Embery said with awe as she followed the Outsider out onto the rocks…but then a pair of eyes opened in the rocks.

And the young Outsider thought he'd turn around to grin at Embery, but when he turned, he saw the open jaws of a giant alligator! So he screamed out of terror, and Embery was confused as to why he was screaming, but when she turned around and saw the gator, she screamed even louder.

"This way!" the boy called with fear for Embery to follow him onto a REAL rock sticking out of the water, as they both jumped away from the couple of gators they had accidentally woke up.

But even when they reached the rock, the gators reached it too, and snapped their massive jaws at them. Luckily though, the boy and Embery were able to jump out of the way, and out into the middle onto more rocks. Once there, they stopped to catch there breath.

"That was a close one," the boy sighed hysterically.

"Yeah," Embery sighed in agreement, but the rocks they were sitting on turned out to be an angry congregation of alligators, as they rose from the water with the young Mixels still on them, and they were dangerously close to their jaws.

So the two once again started to jump away from the beasts, as Embery climbed up onto a tree, but the Outsider ran passed her and hopped across some of the gators' back.

"H-hey, what about me?!" Embery called.

"I'll distract 'em! Run!" the Outsider called back, but he then soon ran out of gators to jump on and he fell right into the water, where was even MORE vulnerable as the gators swam towards him.

And as Embery was trying to climb further up the dead limb in the water, the gators soon left her and tried to get to the Outsider. And one gator was just about to chomp its jaws down on the boy when he was back up against another giant dead tree limb, but Embery came to his rescue when she lunged across and closed the gator's jaws by jumping onto them.

"Move it!" Embery shouted, and she and the Outsider then moved up the tree limb ahead of them because it was reaching up towards a steeper platue.

But Embery wasn't as luck as the boy when one of the gators chomped down on the limb to try and break it for Embery to fall in, but she took the chance and leapt for the edge just before it snapped, and she landed safely next to the Outsider.

The two were huffing with exhaustion, as they then went to the edge and looked down at the gators since they could no longer chase them up the slope.

"I did it…I did it!" Embery began with excitement as she blew a raspberry at the beasts, and she and the Outsider left the edge while laughing.

"Whoa, man! Did ya see the size of those teeth?! So gnarly! He was TOTALLY about to eat you up, but I saved you by jumping onto his head just in time!" Embery laughed, and the Outsider listened with a smile.

But as the two were only playing, they were never aware of the dark red figure with glaring eyes that were watching them while staying hidden in the tall grass.

"We make such a great team! And you…you were really brave!" Embery huffed.

"Yeah? Well, you were pretty brave too. My name's Meltus," the Outsider Meltus introduced while feeling cocky again.

"I'm Embery," Embery giggled, and Meltus was a little creeped out.

And when Embery got too close, the dark red figure in the grass snarled and glared with even more anger.

But now that they were through all the danger, Embery thought they would just play.

"Tag! You're it!" Embery laughed as she tapped Meltus' shoulder, and was prepared to run, but Meltus never started chasing her, so she tagged him again, "tag! You're it, you're it!"

But as Embery continued laughing, Meltus still didn't move.

"Hello? I run. You tag. Get it?"

But Meltus didn't reply.

"What's the matter? Don't ya know how ta play?"

Still no reply from the boy.

"Oh…" Embery sighed with realization, and so she got down on all fours while maneuvering from side to side and growling, figuring that play-fighting was more Meltus' speed.

And it was. Meltus soon grinned as he also crouched down and started growling…but when he did, that was Flain suddenly came out of nowhere and stepped in front of his daughter with his flames roaring.

And that was also when the dark red figure in the grass jumped out too, and she stepped in front of Meltus. This feminine Mixel was a very dark red Infernite with dark circles around her eyes, like Meltus, so she was likely an Outsider too. She had pretty much a cat-like body, with a long and noodly tail, slim form, cat-like paws, claws and teeth, and she had her black ears folded back in anger while growling at Flain.

"Fira," Flain stated the bigger Outlander's name like it was poison.

"Flain," Fira the Outsider stated with an evil grin, as she crouched down even lower onto all fours too, but just when she thought Flain was alone, a lot of Flain's Infernites appeared, as well as Pyp, Globert, Teslo and Seismo.

"Pyp," Fira stated Flain's wife's name.

"Fira," Pyp sneered back.

"Teslo, Seismo. Great, now that we all know each other—GET OUTTA OUR KINGDOM!" Teslo angrily exclaimed.

"YOUR kingdom?" Fira snarled, and it struck fear into the Electroid's heart, and he hid behind Seismo.

"These lands belong to Nyx," Fira growled.

"I banished you to The Outlands; now you AND your young one! Get out!" Flain said firmly.

"Oh? Haven't you met my son, Meltus? He was hand-chosen by Nyx to follow in his footprints—and become king."

But Flain only growled and glared down at the said little Outsider, and Flain was intimidating enough to make Meltus start quivering.

"Pbht! That'zzz no king; that's a dino-maraca," Teslo joked.

"Meltus was the last born before you exiled us to The Outlands…where we have…so little food and water," Fira dramatically pointed out.

"You know the penalty for coming into the Mixel lands," Flain angrily added.

"But the child does NOT; however—if you NEED your pound of flesh, then here," Fira stated with a smirk, as she scooted her son up to Flain, just to see what he would do.

"Take your son and leave. We're done here," Flain said softly yet firmly, as he turned and scooped up his daughter into his arms.

"Oh no, Flain—we have BARELY even begun," Fira chuckled darkly while smiling evilly at little Embery, scaring her.

But then Fira turned and didn't even pick up her own child, she just grabbed his arm in a bit of a vice grip as she pulled off with her.

"Bye," Embery whispered, wishing that Meltus could hear her.

"Bye," Meltus whispered, wishing she could hear him.

* * *

The sun was close to setting when Flain and his other Mixels were arriving back at the Infernite kingdom, but then Flain stopped before going on.

"Flain?" Pyp questioned her husband as to why he wasn't going on, but he cleared his throat while referring to their daughter, and Pyp nodded while walking away.

Soon, Flain gently sat Embery down on a near-by rock, and she tried to give him an innocent smile, but Flain only glared down at her.

"Daddy, I-."

"Embery, what were you thinking? You could have been KILLED today."

"I know, and I'm really sorry."

"Embery, I only tell you this stuff because I love you, and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. One day, I won't be here, and then you'll have to-."

"Take your place, I know," Embery angrily sighed.

"Exactly, so you need to be careful. As future queen-."

"What if I don't wanna be queen? It's no fun at all."

"That's like saying you don't wanna be a Mixel; it's in your blood, as I am. We are a part of each other," Flain said softly with a smile, but Embery wouldn't even look at him, so he just gently shoved her off the rock for some fun.

Embery soon looked up at her dad with surprise, only to see him grinning innocently down at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, I still love you, Daddy," Embery said softly as she jumped into her dad's arms for a hug, and he hugged her back.

"I know. But know that we are one, my child. And as long as you live here, it's who you are," Flain said as he pulled his daughter away and kissed her forehead before walking off.

But as much as she loved her dad, Embery still had a hunger for exploring and to be free, as she stared out at the sun trying to set over the horizon.

* * *

The sun was also setting over The Outlands, home of the Outsider Infernites, and the sky for them right now was practically blood red. The land they lived in was nothing but dry, barren, empty and dead dessert, but they luckily had one remote mountain that provided shelter from the sweltering heat; even Infernites needed to cool off sometimes.

Even the few plants that had somehow grown out there were shriveling, but that didn't stop another one of the youngest Outlanders from trying to pull a dry root from the ground with her teeth.

This little girl Outlander had a slim body and long tail, like her mother Fira, but she wasn't as cat-like as her; in fact, she looked more like a lizard, who was also dark red with dark circles around her eyes.

"Meltus, Meltus, Meltus…Nyx wasn't even his father, he just liked him the most," Burnard, another Outlander who was more like a teenager these days, mumbled angrily; Burnard was more or less an oddball-looking, hefty Infernite, and that's why he wasn't chosen by Nyx to be king because he wasn't healthy to be as king-worthy as Meltus.

But Burnard soon found his little sister trying to tear the poor root apart.

"Oh hey, Pyroni. Where's Little Insect Meltus…the 'chosen one'?" Burnard asked in a mockery tone, and then he thought Pyroni was taking too long, so he took out his claws and cut the root with ease, sending her tumbling back since she was still pulling.

"Burnard! Where's Meltus? Did you leave him alone out there AGAIN?" Pyroni growled as Burnard was trying to play with the other half of the root.

"Hey, it's every Mixel for himself out here; that little insect's gotta learn ta be on his own, anyway," Burnard grumbled as he scratched away some ticks and fleas feeding on him.

"Mother's gonna be mad; she told you to watch him."

"Oh, who cares? I should'a been the chosen one; I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest…I'm the smartest-OH, THESE STUPID FLEAS AND TICKS!" Burnard started to explain, but all of the bugs making him itch made him burst out and start scratching like there was no tomorrow, and his sister watched with disappointment.

"I…could be…a leader someday…if she'd just give me a chance!" Burnard growled as he tried to scratch his backside by dragging it across the ground like a dog.

"Yeah right," Pyroni chuckled, "then why don't ya tell that ta HER?"

"Oh, don't think I won't!" Burnard said with a glare.

"Oh, yeah? Here's your chance."

Burnard was confused by his sister's statement at first, but then he turned to find Fira approaching while still holding Meltus' arm.

"Oh! Mother! Mother! Hi! Mother, I caught some field mice for your dinner, and I left it by the…by the…o-ok…" Burnard jumped and tried to get his mother's attention, but she ignored him as she practically tossed Meltus when she let go of his arm.

"Hey, Meltus. Wanna fight?" Pyroni growled at her brother, and Meltus crouched down with her to start fighting with her.

"You were supposed to be WATCHING HIM!" Fira scolded Burnard, and he shrunk back in shame.

"I-it's not his fault. I went off on my own," Meltus cut in with concern.

"What were you doing?" Fira angrily questioned.

"N-nothing," Meltus stammered as he fell down onto his back, and started scooting back from his intimidating mom that kept coming after him.

"Who has made us outsiders?"

"Flain."

"Who killed Nyx?"

"Flain!"

"What have I told you—about THEM?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mother…sh-she didn't seem so bad…I-I-I thought…I-I thought we could be-."

"Friends?!"

Meltus' head shrunk into his shoulders with his mother's yelling.

"You thought you could get to the daughter, and then Flain would just welcome you with OPEN ARMS?! What an idea!" Fira rambled on with anger…but then her eyes went wide with realization, "what…an idea!"

"You BRILLIANT child. I'm so proud of you; you have the same conniving mind that made Nyx so—powerful," Fira said with pride as she stroked her youngest son's back with her claws.

But Burnard only gagged that it was Meltus and not him, but when he gagged, Fira instantly growled at him and stuck fear into his heart. After that, she picked her son up into her arms, and headed for their mountain home.

"Ugh…chosen one," Burnard grumbled under his breath.

Meanwhile, Fira had carried Meltus into the dark and cool caverns inside the mountain, and she found an old tree stump that was smoothly scooped out, and would make a good enough bed for Meltus, as she dropped him into it.

"I now see the path to our glorious revenge—to power," Fira announced with pride, as the other Infernite Outlanders came into the dark caverns too.

"But I don't want-," Meltus tried to start.

"Hush!" Fira hissed, but then she calmed down and hugged her son, "hush, my little one, you must be exhausted."

With that, she walked off while wearing an evil grin on her face.

"G-goodnight," Meltus said, ever so quietly, but his mother still heard him as she turned and smiled back at him.

"Oh, goodnight my little prince; tomorrow your training intensifies."

"So what, does this mean you've found someone ta chase Flain up into a tree, or something?" Burnard asked with doubt, but he smiled when his mother noticed him.

"Well, as much as I would like to see that, I'm sure the battle will be MUCH bloodier," Fira pointed out in a dark chuckle, "trust me, my children—Meltus WILL pull us up and out."

* * *

 **I love sequels, I really do, especially when I'm the one writing them.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ice Rescue

Chapter 2 – Ice Rescue

Magnifo was practically jumping with joy with Embery's birth as well, and he still thought she was adorable as she grew; he was even pretending that King Ignitus' ghost was around, as he was in his tent house and he was setting up some of his magic props.

"Oh, King Ignitus old friend, I can practically stare into my crystal ball and already SEE young Embery growing into a queen that will make us all very proud!" Magnifo began with happiness while practically dancing around his living-room…but then he stopped and frowned when he remembered something, "…but then there's Meltus; the youngest of the Outlanders, and that's being trained to become as ruthless as them all…I hate to say it, Ignitus, but…I'm very worried about this."

But suddenly, a slight breeze blew the tent's entrance flaps, making Magnifo curious as he glanced around.

"What? What is it, Ignitus?"

Being dead, Ignitus' ghost couldn't exactly reply, so the only way Ignitus could explain his idea was by suddenly blowing down the stack of boxes, and the top one had a crystal ball with red glitter inside, and it shattered into two perfect pieces when it hit the ground.

Magnifo wasn't happy about the broken ball though, as he angrily went and picked up the two cracked pieces.

"Dagnabit, Ignitus! This was my newest-!" Magnifo began raging…but as he stared at the two halves in his hand, he started to see that something looked off; in his left hand, the glitter in the piece looked darkest red, and the piece in his right hand looked like the glitter was the brightest red.

"Wait a minute…Embery…and Meltus…together! Is THAT your plan? …ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! Ignitus, buddy, no offense, but your head's been the clouds WAY too long!" Magnifo ranted as he also through away the halves, only shattering them more.

But when he angrily turned away and crossed his arms, another, much stronger breeze suddenly blew through, and it nearly blew Magnifo off his feet.

"Ok, ok, ok, alright, OK!" Magnifo exclaimed to make Ignitus stop trying to blow him over, "I honestly don't think this'll work…but I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing, Ignitus!"

With Magnifo's warning, the wind that carried Ignitus' ghost blew out on a quest to put his plan into action.

* * *

Many more years had gone by, and Meltus was DEFINETELY not the little Infernite he used to be when he and Embery met; he had grown up into a strong young Infernite…and his mother was very happy about that.

"You are ready. Nice—very nice. You have the same darkness is your heart that Nyx had," Fira began with a grin as she walked around her son and he stood perfect still and glared at nothing in particular, with all of his claws out as well, "what is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Nyx; take his place in the Mixel lands."

"Yes. What have I taught you?"

"Flain is the enemy."

"And what must you do?"

"I must KILL him."

All of his Outlander brethren then laughed darkly, or created their own flames with Meltus' determination.

* * *

It was also the day of that becoming age for Embery, as it was her time to go out on her own and survive by herself; something that all Mixels had to learn at that age…and that's what worried Flain the most.

As he and his wife Pyp, and even some of the Infernites in the kingdom, Globert, Magnifo, Teslo and Seismo waited underneath the tall balcony, he knew there was nothing he could really do to stop his daughter from going out on this 'camping' trip. But he soon became even more worried when he saw Embery slowly walking down the stairs from atop the balcony.

Embery was no longer a little girl either; she had also matured into a fine and beautiful young woman. Everyone smiled at her grace as she reached the bottom of the stairs, and she was greeted by a hug from her mother; Teslo even hugged his Cragster friend in the moment.

"You'll be just fine out there, Sweetie," Pyp softly told her daughter after they pulled apart from their hug.

"Daddy, you have to promise to let me do this on my own. Do you promise?" Embery asked with worry, and Flain didn't know what to say, so he looked at Pyp, but she shook her head to signal this is HIS decision not hers.

"Alright…I promise," Flain reluctantly replied with a smile, so Embery went up to her dad and gave him a hug; this also made Teslo and Seismo suddenly start bursting with tears of joy.

After, Flain and Embery ended their hug, Embery looked out into the horizon and smiled with confidence. But she then took one last glance at her parents, in which Flain returned with a nod.

And Embery was off…but Flain STILL wasn't confident enough in his daughter, so he looked to Teslo and Seismo for help.

"Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

* * *

Most have thought that the colorless land that belonged to the Nixels was now completely empty…but not at this moment as Pyroni and Burnard were passing through one of the abandoned Nixel villages.

Burnard didn't age as much since he was done growing in his teen years, but Pyroni had grown into a stronger…not so beautiful young woman; she just looked so dark and mean.

Not only were Burnard and Pyroni using the Nixel lands as a short-cut to get to the Mixel lands, but they were also both holding short and stumpy sticks in their claws, and in the end of their sticks were thick rectangles of ice.

"Eww…this place is even creepier since the Nixels ran off," Burnard pointed out with a sneer, and Pyroni rolled her eyes at her pathetic older bother.

"I'm not scared, ok? I just don't get why WE have to be doing this; if Meltus is so SPECIAL, why do we have to do HIS dirty work?"

"Quit your bickering, Slow-Poke. We need ta get movin' because Embery has just started her trip," Pyroni growled, but she stopped and looked back with confusion when she noticed that Burnard was slowly bringing a finger closer to the block of ice on his stick.

But when he touched the ice, it suddenly started engulfing his hand, so he started jumping around to get it off; he soon banged his hand against a boulder and shattered the ice off.

"AHH, ICE! HA-HAAA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!" Burnard suddenly exclaimed and laughed manically, as he and Pyroni started sprinting off.

* * *

Teslo and Seismo had been sneaking around the thicker parts of the Fang Ganger tribe's forest, where they followed Embery to, to start her survival trip.

The Electroid and Cragster were leaping from behind one tree, boulder or bush to the next, while chatting little noises back and forth to each other, as if they were spies…and they technically were.

The two soon came to the edge of a cliff of a waterfall, and Teslo hid at one end of a log while Seismo hid at the other.

"Electric-Alpha ta Rocky-Rookie. What's your pozzzition?" Teslo asked in a hished voice while bringing a pretend walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Uh…sitting…knees bent…arm up," Seismo replied.

"Why do I even bother?" Teslo sighed with disappointment, but he then formed pretend binoculars with his hands as he looked down the waterfall…and he soon found Embery at the river bank below.

Meanwhile, the said Infernite princess wanted to start by getting some food by going fishing, so she soon got down on her knees when she saw a few big bass fish swimming peacefully around, and she made sure to be as quiet as possible.

Embery thought she had this in the bag as she leaned further and further down to snatch up a fish, but she wasn't as fortunate when Seismo and Teslo suddenly lost their footing when standing too far off the cliff edge to watch Embery, and they suddenly fell down into the river below; scaring Embery's fish away…and she was not amused.

"Well…I'll zzzzcratch falling off a' cliff from my bucket-list," Teslo grumbled as he and Seismo swam to the shore with a bit of pain…but then they screamed when they were greeted by an angry Embery.

"Teslo, what are you doing here?"

"Uh…shopping! W-we thought, ya know, the castle might need a little more of a, uh…country touch to it!" Teslo lied with a sheepish smile.

"No, my dad sent you, didn't he? And after he promised—he lied," Embery grumbled.

"No, he juzzzt doesn't want ya ta get hurt, is all," Teslo added sincerely.

"I should've known he wouldn't give a real chance—I'm doing this on my own; FAR AWAY from the other Mixel tribes!" Embery angrily yelled back at Teslo and Seismo as she ran off and disappeared into the woods, but the two called after her to stop and chased after her.

But they soon lost track of her in the twisting forest.

"Oh, she'zzzz gone again! Somebody's gotta get bell for this kid!" Teslo panted from all the running.

And Embery had eventually figured she lost them when she reached a huge clearing in the forest that was somewhat connected with the outskirts of the Frosticon lands, and she then continued on her quest.

But what she didn't know was that off in the distance on a hilltop, Burnard and Pyroni were watching her with their ice sticks in hand.

"Let's do some freezing!" Burnard cheered, as he and his sister started sprinting while dragging the icy end of their stacks along the ground, and as they did, the ice immediately started to spread like wildfire.

"Popsicle princess! Popsicle princess!" Burnard cheered as he also dragged his ice stick along the ground…but due to his ignorance, he didn't notice at first that he was trapping himself in an ice circle.

"Hey, is it cold in here, or is that just me?" Burnard asked himself after he threw his stick away, but he then became petrified when he noticed he was trapped, and he then screamed when he bounded many yards into the air, and he luckily escaped the ice ring; he even laughed back at it afterwards.

But Pyroni then came in and grabbed him in a vice grip to get them out of there. And as the ice was successfully spreading, Fira and Meltus were watching from a mountain top.

"The plan is in motion—go!" Fira said with a grin, and her son then darted off.

Meanwhile, Embery had found a different river that ran towards the mountains, and she spotted some more fish…but just when she was about to lean down to try again to catch one, all of the fish suddenly darted away.

Embery looked up with confusion because she didn't do anything that could've scared the fish off…but she soon discovered what really did. She saw the ice expanding quickly across the clearing, and it was getting closer to her.

So, out of fear, Embery started running towards the mountains to hopefully get onto higher grounds where the ice wouldn't be able to reach her.

* * *

Flain was pacing back and forth on his balcony with intense paranoia as to what could possibly happen to his daughter, but his wife and adviser were there to try and comfort him.

"Oh, don't worry, Flain. I'm sure she's absolutely fine. I mean, what could happen?" Globert asked with reassurance…but he jinxed it when Flain gasped with fear when he suddenly saw the bright blue glow and ice engulfing the trees in a corner of the Fang Ganger lands.

"Oh no…Embery! Fly ahead and find her, Globert!" Flain called as he and his wife went out in search of their daughter, and Globert immediately went off to find her from a bird's eye view.

* * *

Embery was getting more and more dangerously trapped by the rapid expanding ice by the second, and she was starting to run out of options; she was also starting to slow down with the temperatures rapidly dropping, and she was freezing; there was no one else around to help her, so what could she do?

Well, her last option suddenly came into sight when she spotted a thick ice ridge on a mountain side a few yards ahead, so she got a running start and made a jump for it over the edge.

But due to the ice, the edge was very slippery, even with her claws digging into it to help her get a better grip. And she was soon lucky enough to get a good enough grip, and she used all the strength in her back legs to bound her up safely onto the edge.

But with all the nipping cold in the air, she could barely even stand anymore, so Embery suddenly collapsed to the ground on her side. While she was down, she groggily opened her eyes to suddenly find a shadow slowly approaching her through the blowing snowy winds.

And she blacked out completely when the shadow was in full vision; the shadow was Meltus, as he stood over her and glared down at her with a glare.

But he still remembered her when they met as kids, so instead of killing her, he looked around to make sure no one else was around, and he suddenly leaned down and grabbed her shoulders; he then safely placed her on his back like a back-pack, and he started to make a run for it from the still expanding ice.

But the ice was effortlessly catching up with Meltus, even with him sprinting at him sprinting at his fastest speed; the ice even climbed up the trees of the Fang Gangers' land that Meltus was entering, and it froze many of their branches. One giant limb was even so misplaced that when it fell, it fell right in front of Meltus, causing him to trip before he could leap over it in time.

Meltus soon lost grip of Embery because the two ended up violently tumbling down a hill after Meltus tripped, but they luckily fell into a lake that was too far down to be affected by the frigid ice.

But with Embery still unconscious, she sunk deeper into the water, and she would've drowned, but Meltus could not let that happen. So, the said Outlander dove in after Embery after taking in a breath of air, and he soon surfaced while swimming backwards towards the shore, with Embery's back pressed up against his chest.

And as Meltus kept swimming, he never noticed Globert flying overhead, but Globert suddenly saw them.

"Goodness! I MUST tell Flain!" Globert gasped with fright, and he then darted back to find Flain and Pyp, who were both worried sick looking for their daughter at the same time.

Soon, Meltus had gently set Embery down, and it wasn't long before she coughed some water up and came to.

"Where…where am I?"

"You're safe—in the Mixel lands," Meltus gently replied with a grin, as he stood over her.

"The Mixel lands? No! why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?!" Embery snapped while getting up in Meltus' face…not quite realizing that it was actually Meltus.

"I think I'm the one that just saved your life," Meltus said with shock at Embery's 'gratitude'.

"Look, I had EVERYTHING under control," Embery growled.

"Not from where I'm standing," Meltus added with a smirk.

"Then move downwind," Embery grumbled, as she then tried to pass by Meltus, only for him to suddenly play that game when they met; when Meltus would stop her in her tracks every time she tried to move away.

"What are you doing?" Meltus asked when Embery was just about to fight from having enough of him.

That was when a realization smile curled up onto Embery's face.

"Meltus?"

Meltus smiled back at her when she FINALLY remembered him.

"EMBERY!"

"Dad?!" Embery said with shock when she saw her mother and father fast approaching…but Flain didn't look as happy when he suddenly saw Meltus, who stood his ground.

"Oh, Embery, thank goodness you're alright," Pyp sighed with relief while pulling her daughter into a hug, and Embery returned that hug.

"Dad, how could you break your promise?" Embery asked with doubt.

"It's just a good thing I did; I almost lost you. No more going out alone for you; not ever!" Flain said firmly.

"No, I was just fine; just before Meltus-!" Embery tried to explain, only for her father to interrupt her.

"Meltus?!" Flain exclaimed with shock, and he and Meltus were soon locked in a death glare.

"Hey! You!" Magnifo called from a few yards, turning everyone's heads, but he was wearing a quite visible smirk, "how dare you save the king's daughter?!"

"You saved her? Why?" Flain growled.

"I humbly ask to join your Infernite tribe," Meltus calmly replied.

"No! You were BANISHED with the other Outsiders!" Flain snapped while getting up in Meltus' face, but Meltus once again held his ground.

"I have left the Outsiders; I'm a rogue; judge me know for who I am—or am I to be blamed for a crime I DIDN'T commit?" Meltus asked darkly.

But the only way Flain reacted was by suddenly pacing back and forth while angrily huffing.

"Flain, you owe him; he saved our daughter's life," Pyp pointed out with disappointment at her husband's behavior.

"Hmm…yes, Sire; CLEARLY, we are in his dept, and royal protocols demands that ALL depts be paid—though, you might want to make an exception for this," Globert pointed out when he flew into the conversation, but he added the last part grimly while glaring at Meltus.

…

"My father's law will prevail—but for now, I reserve judgment; we'll see who you REALLY are," Flain said with reason.

"Hmph! Riff-raff," Globert mumbled to himself, as he took off flying.

With that, everyone left for the Infernite Kingdom.

* * *

By the time they got back, night had fallen, and a gentle yet cold breeze made everyone eager to get inside to a warm bed in the castle…but not for Meltus.

Just when Meltus was about to climb up the balcony's stairs, in which the balcony lead the main entrance to the castle, Flain had sprinted in front of him; the Infernite then sent Meltus a death glare, in which the Outsider figured Flain didn't want him to come inside.

So, when Flain turned and walked up the stairs, Meltus found a rock right under the balcony that might suffice as some shelter; the Outsider then trumped over to the rock, and he lied down while trying to get comfortable enough on the hard ground.

But just when Meltus went to lie down, Embery stopped before climbing up the stairs because she felt bad for Meltus…and she went and approached him.

"Hey…uh…thanks for saving me," Embery sighed with a smile.

"What kind of survivalist are you, anyway-Princess? You almost got yourself killed out there," Meltus scoffed while standing back up.

"What?" Embery sneered.

"You wouldn't last THREE DAYS on your own."

"Oh? And I suppose YOU could teach me?"

"Yeah."

"Embery!" Flain called from inside.

"Coming!" Embery called back, but then she sent Meltus a grin, and she suddenly stepped in front of him by surprise.

"Alright, then. Impress me; lessons start at dawn," Embery said while getting cocky, and that was when she finally left.

"I look forward to it," Meltus chuckled in a whisper while watching her leave.

But watching from afar on top of a volcano, Fira grinned with delight at her favorite son, but while Burnard accompanied her, he was NOT happy with what he was seeing.

"Wha—did you—did you just—did you just see that?! He let her go!" Burnard exclaimed with shock, "why, if that were me-!"

"Hush!" Fira snapped, "the ice rescue worked PERFECTLY, and Flain fell for it. Now, Meltus is position; once he gets close to the daughter, the closer he gets to Flain—and once he has Flain all alone…NAAAGH!"

Fira snapped at the end of her explanation, causing her to strike her claws right at Burnard; luckily though, Burnard ducked right in time, and some VERY deep claw marks were left in the side of the volcano.

* * *

 **Do you guys like how I'm taking the really cool and dramatic plot lines from the Lion King 2, and changing it to fit into the universe of the Mixels? 'Cause I really do.**

 **But until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
